The Heartless Fox
This is some old crap, what are you doing here? ~ DicedyPoke (Originally Spy vs spy) Nicknames # HIM # Heartless # The Fox # Hideaki Character Bio The Heartless Fox, also known as Hideaki, is said to be a blue fox with a large hole in his chest. His mouth is said to contain 4 sets of teeth. His right eye is stitched shut, while his left eye is black with red pupils and has a jagged eyesocket with no eyelids and a scar on it. Heartless is one of a "Animatronic Spirit" and is a very aggressive one that has a very strong sense of smell that is able to track the scent from distances. If The Fox finds it's prey, it'll attempt to bite the victim and be with it. Like Myn Baisp Gap, Heartless can cause the animatronic to transform into a werewolf at night once bitten. Even though he has one eye, his vision is blurry and black & white. Unlike Myn Baisp Gap, Heartless has no pants nor torn legs. Backstory Hideaki used to be a human doctor from Japan who moved to America and works at a hospital before being brutally murdered by the purple guy. After Purple Guy's son was bitten in 83 and before becoming the animatronic: 50712, the child was taken to hospital and was in for 1 day before he passed away. After what the doctor stated to the father, the man couldn't help but stare at the doctor twitching. After a brief moment the purple guy slowly pulled out his small knife in his right pocket, scarring the doctor's right eye. Then, the doctor backed away, shaking, pulling on his right eyelid, slowly ripping it off. Then, without warning, the murderer ripped off both of his ears with force, causing him to scream and fall on the floor. Purple guy slowly walked up to him, smiling, pulling out matches, lighting one, and dropped it onto the doctor, burning him alive. 8 seconds later, the man then lifted his left leg up, then stomping on Hideaki's chest, killing him, then carrying his son out of the hospital. Half the way, he kicked a bottle of gasoline on the floor, causing it to spill, then lighting it with a match, and continued walking out of the hospital. 1 day, he was revived from his grave by an animatronic known as Nightmare, with a body of a fox Forms Werefox In 2028, The Puppet was one of the animatronic who was almost murdered by 50712, leading to Heartless leaving The Puppet, no longer possessing her, but was one of the animatronics saved by Chica who was one of the 2 remaining FNaF 1 animatronics. After the so-called disappearance of Myn Baisp Gap, The Fox walked to his old still-standing home, spotting a blurry object in front of the door, picking it up. Heartless felt a difference inside him after a small glow came from the object, experiencing headaches and pains all over his body, clutching his stomach, snarling, slowly becoming a werefox, gaining more visions to his left eye, becoming colored, being non-jagged, now having eyelids, the scar being gone, his stitched eye being opened without any eyeballs, him having new ears, his fur being darker, his body being bulkier and fuzzier, and the hole in his chest being non-present. After the night of becoming a werefox, and being in his house with Myn Baisp Gap, Heartless seems to have a different personality and didn't know who he even was nor did he know he even was a fox until looking at the mirror shocked. Luckily, the previous personality comes back during nighttime. Allies ? Neutral Myn Baisp Gap The Puppet Freddy Fazbear Bonnie Chica Foxy Enemies Purple Guy Trivia * Hideaki is said to be the father of The Puppet and the grand father of Myn Baisp Gap * Heartless will appear later in The Monsters That The Spirits Made Us. * After the death of Hideaki, his 12-year-old daughter, who is now Marionette, was murdered by the purple guy near by Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Gallery HIM.png|Old picture of HIM THF by Seth.png|A picture of The Heartless Fox by Seth WereFox (seth).png|Heartless in his werefox form by Seth Heartless.jpg|Painting of Heartless by me * Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Animatronics Category:Animatronics Category:Spy vs spy's pages Category:Spy vs spy's characters